


Truth or Dare

by SkatoFox



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Groping, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkatoFox/pseuds/SkatoFox
Summary: Emira helps out Viney with tending the beasts, they get done early, and play Truth or Dare
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Had extra time on my hands, and decided to write this... masterpiece? I don't know, I really don't like my writing. Anyway, enjoy.

It was the end of the day, and the sun was about to set. Emira was helping Viney with tending the beasts, it was hard at first, but she got the hang of it sooner or later

"Look at you go Blight! You finally got the hang of it!" Viney said, staring at the busy witch, "Thanks," Emira stood up with a bucket in one hand, and wiping her forehead with the other, "I try." Emira said, with a wink. Viney blushes a little, but eventually got over it, and returns to her work

"Phew! Now that's over, wanna take a break Em?" Viney said, pointing with her thumb over to the side of the stable, "Yeah, sure, I need a break anyway." Emira walks over to the already sitting down witch, and sat down next to her

Viney grabs a bag from her book bag and takes out two sandwiches, and hands one over to Emira. "I put everything you like on that thing, hope you like it." Viney said, taking a bite of her own sandwich

Emira takes a bite of the sandwich, "Mmm!" Emira said, looking at Viney, then back at the sandwich. "This is really good!" Emira said, already halfway done with her sandwich. "Well, I try." Viney said, winking at Em, for payback. Emits blushed and decided to focus on the delicious sandwich in front of her

After they was done with the sandwiches, they started talking. 'I can't stop thinking about her, I gotta be bold.' Emira turned to see Viney messing with a piece of hay 

"Hey, you look bored." Emira said, trying to make small talk. "Yeah, a little bit. I didn't realize that we were all done with all the chores already." Viney threw the piece of hay a little bit in front of her and sighed. "Well, maybe we could play a game? You have to go home in a couple of hours anyways, might as well, right?" Emira said, hoping she'd say yes. "It really depends on the game, Blight." Viney said, turning her head to look at the flustered witch

"How about... " Emira said, rubbing her chin, thinking. "Truth or Dare?" Emira said, smirking. Viney thought about it for a while, then smiled. "Sounds fun, let's do it." Viney got up and sat in front of Emira, waiting for Emira to say something

'She's teasing me, isn't she?' Emira sighed, .and straightened her back, "Okay, do you wanna go first?" Emira said, trying to stall

"Just asked me the question Blight." Viney said, chuckling to herself. " Okay- Truth or Dare?" Emira said, leaning on a bit. "Truth," Viney said, smiling. "Not feeling bold?" Emira said, raising eyebrow. "I feel like I should start off safe, keep the exciting stuff last." The way she said that sentence made Emira feel butterflies in her stomach. "Okay, do you like me?" Emira said, laying her back on the wall behind her. "Maybe." Viney said, smiling. "That doesn't count!" Viney laughed, "It does to me, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Emira didn't mean to say that so fast, it kinda just fell out. "Wow, okay." Viney thought to herself, then smirked. "I dare you to kiss me." Viney said, leaning in, not to close though

"Easy." Emira said, not moving. "Well Blight? Make a move!" Viney said, closing her eyes to make Emira more comfortable. "Okay! Okay, it's just that- this is my first kiss..." Viney's eyes opened "Are you serious?" Viney said, which Emira replied with a sheepish smile. "Wow, I thought you already made out with thousands of girls already." Emira was confused by Viney's statement. "Girls?" Viney smiled, "Well Emira, you make it really obvious that you like girls, plus asking me the question 'Do you like me?' Kinda spoiled it." 'Damn her and her detective skills!' "Okay, you caught me red-handed, yes I'm a lesbian, and yes I've never kissed somebody before, happy?" Emira raised both her arms, "Well Em, this was a dare, not a truth. You still haven't finished yours." Viney said, smirking

Emira, for some reason, forgot all about out that, "Oh yeah..." Viney leaned I and closed her eyes. "Ready when you are..." Viney smiled to herself, and Emira was frozen to her spot

'Oh no, she was serious!? Okay okay, Blight! Just do it like how you saw it in those movies! It shouldn't be that hard!' Emira looked up, as if she was recalling those memories of those movies, then looked back at Viney

Emira cupped Viney's face, and leaned in. She was about to kiss her, but decided to tease her a bit by breathing lightly on her lips, Emira was satisfied by Viney's response

"Blight, s -stop teasing me, just kiss me already!" Viney said, with a little frown. "Whatever you say." Emira leaned in closer and made contact with her lips. It started off slow, but Emira picked up the pace, she moved her legs to be on her knees, to be taller than her, she then cupped both sides of Viney's face

They were kissing like this for a while, until Viney gave Emira a surprise. Viney sneaked her tongue in, and Emira was taken back by this, but decided to play along with this

Emira played with Viney's tongue, getting a light moan from the brunette witch. She liked that response, a lot more than she wanted to, and she knew Viney was liking it too, so she decided to be the teasing witch she is, and pull away from the kiss

Viney's eyes was still closed when Emira pulled away, but she quickly opened them. "W-Wow Blight, for your first time, that wasn't bad." Viney used her sleeve to wipe off the leftover saliva left on her lips

"Yeah.... I was surprised too, have you ever kissed somebody before?" Emira asked, returning to her original position. "Yeah, I have. I practiced with Jerbo before, but we've never actually done anything." Emira looked at Viney and smiled, "Truth or Dare Viney?" Viney looked like she forgot we were playing this game, but decided to be a bit bold

"Dare Blight." Viney said, straightening her back, getting ready for the question. Emira thought to herself, "Hmm..." 'What should she do? I wanna kiss her again, but I don't wanna dare her the same dare she gave me, what do I do?' Emira sighed, '*Ding*' Emira smiled, "Strip for me." Emira was smirking, and Viney was raising two eyebrows. "H-Here? What if somebody catches us?" Viney said, trying to dodge the dare

"That's what's exciting about it," Emira said, leaning on the wall behind her, "Strip." Viney sighed, "Fine, but if somebody comes, make us invisible or something..." Emira shook her head up and down, "Of course..." Viney blushed and stood up

Emira stared at the brunette witch with excitement. 'Oh yeah, this was a good dare...' Viney grabbed the underside of her shirt, took it off, and threw it off to the side. Viney was pretty slim for her age, and Emira couldn't take her eyes off her. Viney unbuttoned her pants and turned around. She turned her head to face the witch, but not her body, and threw it to the side

'Oh my god...' Viney then turned back around and put her hands behind her back, taking off her bra. She held it up and dropped it on the floor, Emira's gaze went down to Viney's breasts. Viney smiled at Emira's dumb face and turned around again, and grabbed the rim of her underwear

She did the same thing with the pants, but this time she threw it over her, landing on Emira's head. Emira didn't take it off immediately, instead she smelled them, she couldn't get over Viney's aroma. Emira grabbed the panties off her head, and looked at them, to see a dark moist spot in the middle. She brought it up to her nose and inhaled deeply, Viney turned back around to see Emira doing this. "Wow Em, your such a pervert." Viney said, sitting back down

"What? Oh yeah, " She put the underwear next to her, and returned her gaze to the naked witch in front of her, "Whoa..." Emira said, looking at Viney up and down

"Take it all in you pervert, Truth or Dare?" Emira looked up to the witch, "Dare, duh." Emira said, looking back at Viney's body. Viney smiled and thought for second. "I dare you to... " Emira gulps, still staring. Viney smirked, as if she got a amazing idea pop up in her head

Viney leans back and spreads her legs. She brought her hand down and spreads her lips. "Eat me out." Viney said, biting her lip. Emira raises both eyebrows, and looks down and up her body, locking eyes with the beast-keeping witch

Viney raised a eyebrow, and bit her lip. "Come on Blight, gonna chicken out?" Emira noticed how heavy Viney's breath was, she scooted over to Viney, "No, just checking if you were ready." Emira laid down on the hay, on her stomach. Then she scooted closer to her cunt, inches away

Viney's breath quickened, tickled by Emiras breath. Emira looks up at Viney and then back at her cunt. She scoots closer, now centimeters away. Emira closed her eyes, and sticks her tongue out. She went from the top of her entrance, to her very sensitive nub

Viney gasped and jerked her head back, trying to steady herself. Emira smiled, and before she went any further, she grabbed Viney's legs and slung them on her shoulders. Emira looked up at the flustered witch, and started sucking on her right thigh, and switched over to the left, leaving small hickeys all over them. "E-Emira," Viney managed to say between gasps. " S-Stop teasing me!" Emira smirked, then closed her eyes again. She started breathing on the sensitive witch again, she finally gave in and kicked Viney's folds

"E-Em..." Viney brought her free hand down and on the witchs green locks. Emira flicks the nub a few times, sending jolts into the very sensitive witch, she then takes the nub in her mouth, sucking on it

Viney moaned very loudly, but she didn't care, everybody was mostly home by now, and the beast didn't seem to care either. Viney grabbed the witchs hair, and started grinding it to her cunt, it hurt Emira a bit, but she couldn't get her mind off of what she was doing in front of her

Emira moved down to her entrance, and started licking next to it, she then looks up at Viney, then smirks. She slowly enters her wet heat, sending shocks of pleasure up her spine. Viney could feel the coil in her stomach uncoil itself a bit, so she grabbed the witchs hair again, making Emira moan this time, the vibrations from her voice was enough to send her over the edge, but she kept strong

Emira noticed this, and took the nub in her mouth, and started humming. The vibrations made Viney moan loudly, she could feel her walls clenching. She jerked her head back, letting out a loud groan, and tightly grabbing the witchs hair. "E-Emira! I'm so close!" Emira could feel herself soak through her panties, she tightened her grip on Viney's thighs, and returned to hummimg, this time adding tongue

"Fuck," Emira said, sending more vibrations into the witch. Emira really wanted to send Viney over the edge, so she brought her hand up and sticked her index finger in, then quickly putting in another, she started pumping I and out

"Titan! Emira!" Viney said, tightening her grip on the witchs head. She felt her coil finally uncoil and her walls clenched on the two fingers in her heat. "Fuck! Emira I'm cumming!" Emira looked up at the witch, but didn't stop sucking on the witch, she pumped faster into the witch, liquids came spilling out, running down Emira's arm

Viney collapsed on the hay, and Emira licked all of the mess up, craving for more. She crawled up the witchs body and stopped at Viney's eyes. She brought her in for a kiss, and Viney could taste herself on her lips, she made sure to get all of the juices off of her

"Well that was something." Emira said, looking down Viney's body, then back to Viney. Viney was still taken back from the orgasm, and the kiss. "You still in the mood?" Viney lifted her hand and grabbed the witchs neck, as pulled her in for a kiss. This kiss was different from all of the other kisses, this is was given to her, she didn't know how to act, she just took in the moment

Emira moved around to be comfortable in the position she was in, not disconnecting from the kiss. Viney moved her hands to the sides of Emira's face, Emira moved her legs to be intertwined with hers. She brought her knee up and grinded a bit on her cunt. Viney pulled away and moaned, she glared at Emira, and Emira grinned

Viney grabbed Emira's shoulders and flipped her around, she was stronger than she looked. Viney straddled Emira and placed her hand on the witch stomach. "Truth or Dare? Blight." If you looked closely, you could see the lust in her dark eyes. Emira gulped and didn't know where to put her hands

"D-Dare?" Viney's grin widened. "I dare you to let me make you cum." Viney moved her hand to the rim of Emira's shirt. Emira was already really close, just seeing her like this could finish her

Emira sat her hands on Viney's waist, you could tell it sent shivers up her spine. Viney took that as a yes, and she started pulling in her shirt

Emira lifted her hands up so Viney could pull it off her, then setting her hands back on Viney's waist. Viney bent down and cupped Emira's breast thought her expensive bra. Emira sat up and put her hands behind her back, undoing her bra, Viney waited patiently

Emira unclipped the bra and pulled it off her, Viney gazed at Emira's perky breasts. She bent down and took one breast into her mouth, nipping and sucking, she brought her hand up and started groping her other breast

Moans escaped her mouth, making Viney crave her even more. She got up and moved south, she grabbed the rim of her pants and yanked it down, taking her underwear down with them

Viney threw the clothes to the side and looked at the naked witch before her, Emira spreads her legs and was out of breath. Viney smiled mischievously, and put her hands on the witchs feet, then moving them up, stopping at the flushed witchs thighs

Viney looks up at Emira and she bother lip, laid down in the same position Emira did, and put the witchs legs on her broad shoulders. She looked up and then at her wet heat. She moved closer to her and licked between her folds, all the way to her sensitive nub

She swirls around the nub, Emira moans loudly, and grabs Viney's hair, making sure she won't move. Viney laughed, sending vibrations into ner, causing her to grip tighter on Viney's locks 

"T-Titan! Viney I'm close!" Viney looks up and then continues to her work, she uses her tongue to flick her nub, Emira bites her lip, enough to make it bleed. Viney's grip on her thighs tighten, and moves down to Emira's entrance, and then looks up at the witch, she smirked and shoved her tongue in

"Aw fuck!" Emira falls down onto the hay, arching her back. Viney was getting close to a orgasm too. She moves a hand down her stomach and to her wet heat. She was surprised on how wet she actually was

Viney moans into Emira, sending shivers up her back. Emira moves her hand down to her nub, and rubbed it, in the same motion Viney did a few moments ago

They both moaned, getting the attention of a few animals, but they didn't seem to mind though. Emira got back up and could feel her orgasm getting closer, "Viney! Please! I-I'm so c-close!" Viney moaned, "M-Me too, let's do it together." Viney said, muffled a bit from Emira's heat

They both felt their walls clench together, and their stomachs uncoiled. They both basically yelled, taking in their extreme orgasms. Liquids pouring out of them. A few animals jumped to the screams, and a few birds outside flew away from the noises. Viney looked down at the mess she made, and made a note in her head to clean that later, she looked at the other mess she made in front of her. She sticked her tongue, cleaning up the mess she made, the same that Emira did to her. Emira was to tuckered out to react to her cleaning her up, but Viney loved her taste, and just wanted one last lick. Viney finally finished, and got up, trying to crawl up to Emira, but stopped at her stomach. She decided to rest there a bit. Viney never had two orgasms from one person before, and was a little tired out. Emira on the other hand was still in the mood, but she didn't want to disturb the sleeping princess

Emira scooted down, and moved Viney next to her, they both laid in the hay. Viney snuggled up next to Emira as exhaled. Emira looked up to the roof of the barn, stroking the witchs hair

"Hey, Viney? Truth or Dare?" Viney laughed, "Em, I'm way to tired for this." Emira sighed, "Just answer the question." Viney looked up at Emira and sighed, "Fine, dare." Emira laughed to herself, happy that she chose dare

"I dare you to go out with me." Viney looked at Emira, "Blight, you know want you could've just ask me instead of daring me." Emira shrugged, "I wanted to end this game with a bang." Viney snickered, and laid back down, "I accept your dare, Blight." Emira chuckled, "Good, I was hoping you would say yes, wanna come over?" Emira knew she was going over the line, but wanted to shoot her shot with her girlfriend

"Of course, besides, we need to play this game again~ Maybe a little more extreme this time." Viney said, laughing at her joke. "I'll take you up on your offer then." Emira chuckled

After a few minutes like this, a bird came in, cawing for Viney to come over for a call. "Hang on," Viney got up and crawls over to the bird, giving a good view to her new girlfriend. "Hello?" Viney was blabbing on about something, while Emira crawls over to her. She hugs her from behind, setting her head on her shoulder

"Em- I mean, yes of course." Viney faced the crow away from her voice, "Em! Not right now, I'm on a call!" Viney returned to her call, and Emira pouted. She looked at Viney's shoulders, remembering her legs on them, and immediately getting aroused again

Emira glanced over to see Viney busy with her call, and bend down a little and licks Viney's shoulder, all the way up to her ear. "Yes yes, Saturday's good- Ah! Sorry! I dropped something on my foot." Viney glares at Emira, and Emira grins

Emira didn't stop though, she moves her left hand to grope the witch, the other was running the witchs clit. Viney bit her lip to keep in her moan, grabbed Emira's left hand and looked back at her girlfriend, "Stop!" Viney whispered, then dropping her hand, and returned to the call

Emira chuckled, she moved up to her ear and whispered, "This is your actual dare, keep quiet Viney." Viney looked back,and glared at Emira, but didn't show any signs of a 'no' so she moved her hand back down to her lovers stomach

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, in a way. Oh and, btw I made a second one ;)


End file.
